Modern mobile communication technology tends to provide high-rate multimedia services for users. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating the structure of a System Architecture Evolution (SAE).
In FIG. 1, a User Equipment (UE) 101 is a terminal device for receiving data. An Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN) 102 is a radio access network which includes an eNodeB/NodeB for providing a radio network interface for the UE. A Mobile Management Entity (MME) 103 is configured to manage mobility contexts, session contexts and security information of the UE. A Serving Gateway (SGW) 104 is configured to provide functions of a subscriber plane. The MME 103 and the SGW 104 may be located in the same physical entity. A Packet Gateway (PGW) 105 is configured to implement charging and legal monitoring functions. The PGW 105 and the SGW 104 may be located in the same physical entity. A Policy and Charging Rules Function (PCRF) 106 is configured to provide QoS policies and charging rules. A Service GPRS Supporting Node (SGSN) 108 is a network node device for providing routing for data transmission in a Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS). A Home Subscriber Server (HSS) 109 is a home subsystem of the UE and is configured to protect user information including the current location of the UE, the address of a serving node, user security information and packet data contexts of the UE.